


Dear Captain Rogers

by writer314



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, No idea where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer314/pseuds/writer314
Summary: Following the Chitauri invasion, Jamie Proctor tries to return the things her family has been holding on to for Steve Rogers since 1943.  Additional chapters may be added?





	Dear Captain Rogers

"Dear Captain Rogers," Jamie Proctor paused to ponder her next words. How should she introduce herself to the reanimated best friend of the great-great-uncle she had never known? She sighed and tried again. 

Dear Captain Rogers, 

I hope you will not think me too forward in writing, as we have never met, and you have no reason to know I even exist. My name is Jamie Proctor, and I am Rebecca Barnes Proctor's oldest great-grandchild. As such, I inherited the family's collection of your (and great-great-uncle Bucky's) belongings. We have kept them in as close to the condition they were in when they came into our care as we could, although most have acquired what may be a permanent stench of mothballs. I wanted to invite you to claim any you may want, from your own things naturally, but also from Uncle Bucky's, for yourself or for the exhibition I hear they may be planning at the Smithsonian. In respect to the latter, of particular interest might be the spare 'uniform' coat great-great-grandma Barnes received from you after Uncle Bucky's death, along with the letter you wrote. Of your things, we have several sketchbooks you left with my great-great-grandparents, some books, and a few clothes that I suspect would not fit you any longer. I hope you will feel free to contact me whenever you choose and whenever you feel comfortable doing so. We still consider you part of our family, and if you would care to join us at our next family reunion next March (on Uncle Bucky's birthday), we would be delighted to have you. Just let me know, and I'll send you all the details. 

Yours very truly, 

Jamie Proctor 

Jamie reread the note. It seemed reasonable to her. It seemed formal enough to be sent to a national icon from the 1940s and yet still friendly enough to convey a sense of family. She sighed again. She wished she could ask her cousin Darcy for advice, but she was off who-knew-where chasing an astrophysicist. She steeled her nerves and folded the letter into an envelope. She addressed it care of Tony Stark, because she figured he might actually know where to find Steve Rogers. Maybe. If anyone did. 


End file.
